Growing Pains
Growing Pains is the very first episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the sixty-seventh episode of the series. Summary ELENA’S WORST NIGHTMARE — awakens on the morning after the accident to find the thing she dreaded most has come true – she died with Damon's blood in her system and now must drink human blood to become a vampire or face death. promises Elena that he and will exhaust every possible way out of the situation, but is furious with his brother for letting Elena die in the first place. Bonnie pays a terrible price for her attempt to change Elena’s fate, while Damon takes out his frustration and rage on . In a rare moment of empathy, is deeply touched by Stefan and Elena’s devotion to one another. Pastor Young and the Town Council members begin rounding up the vampires and their supporters, leading to an unexpected tragedy. Plot wakes up and finds out that she's in transition. and take turns explaining to her (and the audience) exactly HOW she is about to turn into a vampire. Damon declares that Elena must drink blood fresh from the vein but Stefan says will try to find a way to prevent Elena from becoming a vampire. This is because she has said so many times before that she doesn't want to become a vampire. (in 's body) demands that Bonnie restore him to his body. Bonnie convinces him to wait, if she can keep Elena human, Klaus would have his "blood bag" back. Pastor Young is heading the council now, and they are taking some tough measures: they occupy the hospital, put guards around the bloodbank, take the badge out of Sheriff Forbes and arrest Carol Lockwood. is having survival guilt. mourns Tyler, who she believes is dead. She is captured by Pastor Young. Elena is riding an emotional roller coaster. She has vivid flashbacks about what Damon compelled her to forget. Also, she tries to eat a sandwich, but is unable to do so. Damon tries to stake , but Pastor Young and his troops arrive just in time and interrupt him. Luckily he managed to hold on to the White Oak Stake as he avoided capture. Stefan is not so lucky and gets captured with Elena. She is served dinner she cannot eat, while Stefan is put in a cattle cell. Pastor Young explains to Elena that they've known each other since she was a little girl. When Klaus/Tyler learns that Caroline has been captured, he runs to their transport car and rescues her - leaving behind a bewildered Rebekah, revealing himself to her in the process. Damon, Liz and Meredith try to figure out where Stefan and Elena have been taken. After almost being strangled by a very angry Damon, Matt imagines that maybe they have been taken to Pastor Young's cattle ranch. In the woods, Caroline tries to have some "glad you are not dead" "hot vampire-hybrid" sex, but Klaus/Tyler refuses her advances (not too much) and eventually she figures out it's Klaus in Tyler's body by the way he speaks. Meanwhile, Elena tries to escape and believing she is also a vampire, she is put in a cell where she can hear, but not see Stefan. Rebekah watches everything from her cell, across from them. Bonnie asks the spirits for help to save Elena, but is denied. She then stops her own heart, to go to the other side and pull Elena back. Her grandmother's spirit appears to tell her she cannot do that, and pushes her away from Elena, warning her that there will be consequences if she uses dark magic. Elena feels a force pulling her but she can't figure out what is pulling her. Elena is dying because she has not fed. She confesses to Stefan she was on the bridge because she chose him. Rebekah is touched by their devotion to each other, and helps Stefan to kill one of the soldiers so that Elena could feed on his blood and complete the transition. Damon recruits Matt to show him to where Elena is being held and to act as bait to draw the Pastor out. It works, but Damon is shot. He wakes up just in time to take the two men out. Vamped out, Elena superspeeds just in time to stop Damon from killing Matt for being alive. Again. Pastor Young watches everything from his window without interfering. Rebekah confronts Klaus for not saving her, and they fight. Rebekah destroys the remaining bags with Elena's blood (that Klaus plans on using to make more hybrids) and Klaus breaks Rebekah's neck out of anger, telling her she is no longer his sister and means nothing to him. Stefan and Elena have a touching moment on the roof of the Salvatore Boarding house. As the sun rises, he gives Elena her daylight ring. Pastor Young gathers all the council members in his house, with all the town's supply of vervain, pulls the gas line out, makes a speech about a "Greater Evil" and lights a zippo. The council is killed in the ensuing explosion.}} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Klaus * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Guest Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Lex Shontz as Deputy Adams * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Special Guest Star * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Starring * Neko Parham as Town Council member Trivia *Antagonist: Although they treat Pastor Young and Sheriff's Deputies as the antagonists, the true antagonist is Atticus Shane, who makes his first appearance in The Five and is later revealed to have manipulated the Pastor to kill himself and the Council. *This is the first episode of the first chapter of Season Four, The Transition Chapter. *It is revealed that Meredith Fell used Damon's blood to heal Elena. *The Founder's Council is now called the Town Council after Alaric's revelation. **The Founder's Council is called that way because they were the first families who founded Mystic Falls; however, after discovering the dark truth of the families: Lockwood, Forbes, Fell, Gilbert, Salvatore, they were expelled, leaving residents with only knowledge of the supernatural. *Those blood bags destroyed were the last of ' supply for making his hybrids. http://tvline.com/2012/10/11/vampire-diaries-season-4-premiere-post-mortem-julie-plec/ *The sandwich tasted awful to as a side effect of her transition. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/256794534246244353 * didn't lose her powers, however, every time she does dark magic, she'll see Grams in pain. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/256799482962911232 Body Count *Pastor Young and 11 other council members - explosion, suicide. *Deputy Adams - head trauma, killed by Stefan Salvatore. Cultural References *''Death Becomes Her'' is a 1992 dark comedy with Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn and Bruce Willis. It's a play in words and it can mean both "she became death" as well as "death looks good on her", (like clothing). *''Growing Pains'' is an American television sitcom about an affluent family, residing in Huntington, Long Island, New York, with a working mother and a stay-at-home psychiatrist father raising three children together, which aired on ABC from September 24, 1985 to April 25, 1992. Tropes *The quirky dialogue between Elena, Stefan with Damon snarky remarks was a very elegant Exposition that recapped the events that led to this all. Could it be that through all his Bitter Sarcasm Damon is the Only Sane One? *Well, this whole episode was a great Introdump, but there was lot of information to recap. *Pastor Young is introduced very much like Remember this new Guy? He remembers Elena wanted to be a writer, knew her parents and was part of the Council, although we had never seen him before. *Like many times before, Bonnie suffers from Psychic Nosebleed when she overexerts herself. *Very creepy when Klaus threatens to rip the living heart out of Tyler. Behind the Scenes * This is the first season premiere to feature every main character since Pilot. * Following Matt Davis' departure from the cast in Season Three, this is the first season to feature just nine series regulars. * This is the first season premiere to feature Meredith Fell, Sheila Bennett and , the third to feature Carol, the second to feature and Liz and the fourth to feature Elena, , , , , , and . * This is the first season premiere to not be written by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. * Before the official title was revealed (July 24) it was rumored that it was named "Phases." * This is the first season premiere to not have a "Previously On..." voice over. *This episode had about 3.18 million views in USA. Continuity *Meredith, Carol, Elizabeth and Rebekah were last seen in The Departed. *Many references are made of when Elena told Stefan she did not want to be a vampire in The Last Day. *Damon saying there is no 3rd door might be a reference to the many times when faced with two terrible choices, Elena chose a third choice. *Elena has a very cool Pensive Flashback to when Damon made her forget that he loves her in Rose. *All of the events from The Departed are mentioned in this episode. *Vicki Donovan was mentioned by Jeremy and Elena. She was turned and destroyed as a vampire in Season One's Lost Girls and Haunted, but she came back as a ghost in Season Two's As I Lay Dying. She was last seen in Smells Like Teen Spirit. *Jeremy and Elena both mention Bonnie's part in bringing him back to life and the "consequences." It became an recurring theme from Season Three. *No one ever mentioned that Bonnie already knew a spell to prevent Elena from turning into a vampire. In The Sun Also Rises, Damon fed Elena his blood so that she would not die in Klaus' sacrifice and John Gilbert gave up his life to keep Elena human. *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned by Klaus, Pastor Young, Caroline and Elizabeth. He was last seen in The Departed. *Shelia Bennett was last seen in Ghost World. This is her second appearance as a ghost. *Finn, Elijah and Kol were mentioned by Rebekah. **Finn was killed by Matt in The Murder of One. **Elijah was last seen in The Departed. **Kol was last seen in'' Heart of Darkness. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Lockwood Mansion ***Lockwood Cellar **Mystic Falls Hospital **Town Square **Forbes House **Klaus' Mansion **Young Farm **The Woods **Abandoned Cottage **Salvatore Boarding House Quotes : 'Elena: "Am I dead? ... No!" : '''Damon (To Elena): "There is no way out. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three. : Stefan: "You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this." :Damon: "Then you shouldn't have let her die." :Stefan: "I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did." :Damon: "And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother." :Stefan: "I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it." : Jeremy (To Elena): "Your fangs coming yet?" : Rebekah: "Tragic about Elena. Not to make the grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance for the car?" : Shelia Bennett: "She is not your problem to solve. Now go, before they keep you here." : Klaus (To Caroline in Tyler's body): "Easy, love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Elena4x01.jpg|Elena captured by Pastor Young 4.01-01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy GrowingPains.jpg|Klaus forces Bonnie to put him back in his body GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains2.jpg|Klaus still in Tyler's body. GrowingPains3.jpg GrowingPains4.jpg GrowingPains5.jpg GrowingPains6.jpg GrowingPains8.jpg GrowingPains7.jpg GrowingPains9.jpg GrowingPains10.jpg GrowingPains11.jpg GrowingPains12.jpg Jeremy-580x435.jpg Bonnie-2-580x435.jpg Season 4 BTS -2.jpg|Season 4 BTS Damon Season 4 BTS -3.jpg|Season 4 BTS Damon and Meredith 4x01bts.jpg|Another bts image Season 4 BTS.jpg|TVD S4 BTS Season 4 BTS -1.jpg|Season 4 BTS Table read.png|Table read proxy.jpg|BTS-Ian Sleeping ian1.jpg|Ian on set ian2.jpg|Ian on set bscap0035.jpg|Damon Salvatore bscap0042.jpg|Damon Salvatore Growingpains.jpg|On set 648042987.jpg|Magazine scan capture-20121009-111912.png|Elena - screencap vampire_diaries_bts.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-12-02h44m14s52.png|Vampire Elena|linktext=Vampire Elena vlcsnap-2012-10-12-02h50m49s139.png|Vampire Elena Mad s3ved.png s4Damon.png S4el.png s4ep1p1.png s4ep1p2.png s4ep1p3.png s4ep1p4.png 640px-Tumblr mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo1 1280.png s4ep1p5.png s4ep1p6.png s4ep1p7.png s4ep1p8.png s4ep1p9.png s4ep1p10.png s4ep1p13.png s4ep1p14.png s4ep1p15.png s4ep1p16.png s4ep1p17.png s4ep1p18.png s4ep1p19.png s4ep1p20.png Pains-000051.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-11h16m56s159.png s4ep1p21.png s4ep1p22.png s4ep1p23.png s4ep1p24.png s4ep1p25.png s4ep1p26.png s4ep1p27.png s4ep1p28.png s4ep1p29.png s4ep1p30.png s4ep1p31.png s4ep1p32.png s4ep1p33.png s4ep1p34.png s4ep1p35.png s4ep1p36.png s4ep1p37.png s4ep1p39.png s4ep1p40.png s4ep1p41.png s4ep1p42.png s4ep1p43.png s4ep1p44.png s4ep1p45.png s4ep1p46.png s4ep1p47.png s4ep1p48.png s4ep1p49.png s4ep1p50.png s4ep1p51.png s4ep1p52.png s4ep1p53.png s4ep1p54.png s4ep1p55.png s4ep1p56.png s4ep1p57.png s4ep1p58.png s4ep1p59.png s4ep1p60.png s4ep1p61.png s4ep1p62.png s4ep1p63.png s4ep1p64.png s4ep1p65.png s4ep1p66.png s4ep1p67.png s4ep1p68.png s4ep1p69.png s4ep1p70.jpg Vevain-vervain.png Vervain-pastor-barn.png Vervain-council-members.png mikaelson-mansion-outside.png hospital-inside.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo1_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo2_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo3_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo4_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo5_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo6_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo7_1280.png tumblr_mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo10_1280.png Delena401-1.jpg Delena401-2.jpg Delena401-3.jpg Delena401-4.jpg Delena401-5.jpg Delena401-6.jpg Delena401-7.jpg Delena401-8.jpg Delena401-9.jpg Delena401-10.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes featuring all main characters